


【古三同人】大天魔X北洛

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529
Summary: 不好吃柴肉 触手系隐大天魔X北洛 走肾不走心非自愿性





	1. 【大天魔X北洛】魔化之矩

施展裂空来到魔化后的鄢陵已经耗费了大半妖力，鄢陵城内下等魔物不知从何处大批涌入，加上被奇异魔族植物寄生的野兽，战力虽不强，数量却实在太多，一路行来被围攻已属平常。北洛连番力战，此时持剑的手不自觉发着抖，腹部冒血的伤口也没多少力气拿出金疮药去涂上止血。

他扫除了这一带的魔物，略略站了小会儿定神，正要继续往湖边赶，耳边突然听见一阵破空的风声。

本能的警惕，他侧身躲过从背后偷袭而来之物，原来不是魔物也不是野兽，这大型藤条枝蔓……来自魔域碑渊海。

那奇形怪状的藤条植物张牙舞爪似乎是想将北洛困在此处不能前行，北洛身法迅捷剑光匹练，周围很快堆积了一大堆藤蔓断枝。

大妖身上所散发的妖力和弥漫浓郁的魔气渐渐四散开去，吸引来了更多的下等魔，如破穴蝼蚁蜂拥而上。眼见通道又被堵住，北洛不得不再次清理这批魔物，藤蔓似有意识要阻拦，北洛看也没看“唰唰——”两下砍断，两指并拢抹过太岁剑身，金色的妖力注入，他正要用穿星将魔物连着藤蔓一次清剿干净，不想手臂突然传来一阵微小刺痛。北洛双眉紧蹙瞥了一眼，原来地上不知何时生出藤蔓分枝，趁他专心对付眼前魔物之际一下刺入他的手臂。

那一阵刺痛过后预想中可能的中毒并没有，北洛收拾完魔物神识往身体里一探，一切正常。他握紧长剑正准备跃上房檐，心脏突然不规律大力一颤，脚下一个踉跄，太岁深深插入地面。北洛紧紧捂住胸口呼吸急促，举目四望，周围景物霎时模糊一片。他撑着太岁想要起身，膝盖颤抖着紧贴深青色的石砖。

这是……怎么一回事？北洛此时脑内天旋地转，不过须臾，眩晕便占据了整个脑海，眼前忽明忽暗，后背冷汗直冒。

果然还是中毒了。他屏气，手指哆嗦着伸入怀中想拿出一颗广灵丹，也就在这时，那颗魔域植物有意识般，藤蔓枝条像一条条毒蛇在地面滑动。北洛隐约听到什么东西碾断树叶枯枝，左手腕一转按上腰侧的匕首，精钢制匕首狠狠将一条粗壮的藤蔓钉在地上。那条藤蔓吃疼摇摆，其他的枝蔓藤条跟着狂乱起来，笼起像一张大网朝暂时无法行动自如的北洛兜头罩下。

毒素令北洛晕眩恶心阵阵，刚刚一击钉穿藤蔓已经用了最后的力气，他被整个捆在那株植物上，那植物仿佛也知道这大妖并不好对付，除了粗大的藤蔓，更从中生出无数细小的枝条把北洛的腰紧紧箍住。北洛握拳抬臂想要把枝条震断，那植物早有预料，两侧又生出刚刚给北路注入毒素的那种细小枝条，沿着手臂上暴起的青色血管直接刺进。

精神无比紧绷，北洛很明显感觉到从刺进手臂的枝条中又有什么东西注入了自己体内，接着眩晕更甚，连凝聚起的一点妖力也开始溃散。

这是要准备将他的血肉吸干？北洛平复急促的呼吸，力图压下源源不断袭来的眩晕，思考如何摆脱这奇怪的植物。不料有什么东西在沿着他的长靴往大腿方移动，北洛的身体突然一震，原来是几根藤蔓从他的大腿内侧撕破了他的身下长裤，耳边明明还能听见魔物的嚎叫，而裂帛之声竟比那叫声更加清晰。

大腿感觉到了一片凉意，随之而来的就是湿滑黏腻的触感，藤蔓上分泌出不知是什么的液体，上下扫动着北洛藏在碎步下的两腿。

修长笔直的双腿线条流畅，肌肉覆盖紧实不突兀，常年隐蔽在衣物下，肌肤透着一种不见光的白皙。细腻的肌肤引藤蔓流连，长了嘴似的一寸一寸摸过，渐渐探入及膝长靴，再将长靴连着白袜一起脱下，露出小腿，精致的脚踝，几根藤蔓伸出将之裹住，有意识地摩挲光滑的脚背。

“唔……”脚心传来一阵瘙痒，北洛不自觉脚趾紧紧往内蜷缩。他动了一下手臂，双臂被植物上伸出的枝条紧紧锁住不能动弹。而其他的粗壮枝条则从衣衫下摆试图探入，捆住北洛腰身的藤蔓稍稍松了松，确保其它藤蔓能毫无阻挡的进入。只见缝制精细的金羽乌衣下突然有什么东西在不停搅动，衣襟从里边散开，露出胸膛和一边轻颤的嫩红。

藤蔓盘曲成圈包住北洛的胸，枝条头部张开犹如人口将两边乳头含住做吮吸状。北洛顿时只觉胸前刺痛，不由倒吸口气。眩晕感继续加重，身体内部不知何时升起一股酸软，如蚂蚁啃食，难耐非常。

他死死咬住下唇，鲜血从唇上伤口渗出，引得几根细小的枝条缠斗起来似是在争斗，最后几根枝条紧紧揪成一根，顺着血腥味过去。那物在北洛鲜血淋漓的下唇上舔了舔，撬开他因脱力而无法咬合的牙关侵入口腔，模仿着亲吻挑动在湿热口腔中躲闪的软舌，紧紧绞住吮吸无法吞咽的甘甜津液。

那几根裹在一起的枝条享受一般伸进伸出，远远看去极像是一根粗大阳物在北洛口中进出，探入喉间引起咽部不适，干呕的剧烈反应，喉间嫩肉不得不挤压枝条。

北洛因眩晕太重而致目不能视物，唇舌遭蹂躏，就连紧握的双拳中也有粗壮的藤蔓强行挤进进出。

而下身光裸那处，那些藤蔓显然已经不再满足于只流连双腿，不断拍打着在腿上留下一条条鲜明的红痕，争抢要去摆弄青年两腿间一直垂着的颜色浅淡毫无动静的阳物，藤蔓扭动缠上脆弱的下体。

北洛的身体剧烈颤抖起来，身体本能的危机反应无法避免，争抢不过的一些藤蔓四处找寻新的入口，沿着双囊和会阴，身后从未被外物碰触的那处猛然遭受到侵袭。紧闭的穴口外，一根儿臂粗的犹如性器的藤蔓在四处打转，拍打着挺翘的臀肉，藤蔓上分泌的粘液沾湿了臀部和双股间，那藤蔓头部在穴口处戳了戳，在穴口下意识紧缩的瞬间猛力顶了进去。

北洛虽三百岁有余，但一直秉持君子之风，连自渎都少有，更别说后穴被外物进入。藤蔓毫不留情地侵入那处幽密之地，北洛抑制不住叫喊出声，那一声压抑凄厉的屈辱痛呼因口中枝条更像猫叫，小小声勾着旋儿，很是诱人。

植物很明显也兴奋起来，进入后穴的藤蔓翻转腾挪，上面分泌的粘液很快将干涩的甬道涂抹润滑，紧致的肉穴变得高热而湿滑，甚至在不断的刺激下身体自动开始分泌液体。青年下身阳物原本因劈开身体的疼痛而萎靡紧缩，现在也因不断刺激升腾的异样感觉而渐渐抬头。

北洛呼吸急促，双唇水润殷红，先前在口中进出的枝条在喷出一股粘液后就退出口腔，化作一根死物抵在他的牙关之间不许他双唇闭合，喘息呻吟就从喉间压抑不住泄出。粗壮的藤蔓在享受着肉穴包裹的紧致和痉挛，连捆住北洛四肢的藤蔓枝条也随之伸长不再那么紧绷，开始随意不停捅进捅出。明明是痛苦到极致的闷哼，混合着粗重的鼻息竟是隐约变了味，北洛无神的双眸虚阖，浓密长睫微微卷翘，眼底水光流动欲滴未滴。

他眉头结成死结，俊美的脸上凝满汗水，煞白的脸色偏偏因飞上眼角的潮红增添了风情。青年臀部挺翘，中间肉穴因藤蔓抽插而变为一种熟透的艳红色，散发着被操得糜烂的气息，身姿无比勾人。金羽乌衣被藤蔓逐渐崩裂，变成一块块破布虚虚挂在身上，透过破碎的衣物隐约可见因忍耐而突起的肩胛骨，背上全是缚紧产生的红痕，好生惹眼。

他不断呼出热气，喉结上下滑动，口涎混合着白浊粘液从嘴角一丝丝溢出滴落到胸膛，两侧双乳在不停吮吸下挺立，淡色的乳晕一番玩弄之后不止大了一圈。银丝从胸口一直滑落到平坦紧实的小腹，汇入稀疏的草丛。下身被藤蔓包裹的昂扬发泄不出胀成可怜的深红色，堵住铃口的枝条时不时挪动，给青年一种将放未放的感觉，十足折磨。

北洛呵气不止，肉穴长时间遭重重力道顶入抽出，深处那点已经被摩擦到变得麻木，待到藤蔓终于在他体内喷出一股浓稠的粘液之际，他已是哼都哼不出来。

发泄后的植物似是在回味北洛体内的余韵，埋在肉穴里的那根依依不舍的缓缓继续进行着抽插的动作，其他枝条也如手一般在这具美味的身体上游移。

北洛喘着气，刺入血管的枝条在植物沉溺忘形时已经撤去，脑中眩晕也随之消散，松开的手微张五指，插在不远处的太岁突然弹出飞向他的掌心。

剑上凶性合着北洛凝聚的妖力一起爆发，捆缚他的植物在强大的剑压下瞬间化为齑粉。

远处又传来贺冲的挑衅叫嚣，北洛咬牙紧了紧身上勉强蔽体的金羽乌衣。前方失了束缚解放而出，身体阵阵发软，黏腻的液体从尚未闭合的肉穴中流出，顺着大腿往下滑。他紧皱着眉，喘了口气进入莲中境避开原天柿和工匠的视线回到自己房内拿出一套衣物换上，吞下一颗舒筋痛定丸，伤势慢慢平复，妖力在体内再度流转自如。

刚刚的发生的那一切庆幸并无旁人在场，等他解决了贺冲，再把鄢陵城内所有魔物一剑荡尽。  
北洛推门出去，衣物整洁，背脊挺直，若不是领口下的一些红痕，根本就察觉不出他刚刚遇到了什么。

此时的光明野，却邪之门外，从光明野屏障裂开的大洞中不断飞出魔物仆使涌入辟邪王城内，赤厄阳收回自己注入到藤蔓植物中的一缕神识。

长刀伫地，他舔了舔嘴角：“本是想稍微拖延时间，不想遇到个有趣的猎物，如此美味，不知还会不会遇上。”  
完


	2. 【天魔X缙云】骨生花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是车

缙云瞬间瞪大了眼，双臂青筋霎时暴起就要挣脱。

“别动！”辛仰低吼。

魔终究改变不了贪婪的本性。

“想要你的那三个部下活命就老老实实躺着不要动。”他可从没告诉过缙云脱离了天魔本体的魔息还会一直随着本体的意志改变而改变。只要他有那个想法，为了抵御魔气侵体而接受魔息的那三人立刻就会被吸干血肉而亡。

貔部的三个战士是缙云的软肋，辛仰认识缙云的第一天就清楚。

缙云不在乎自己，也会顾及那三个人。

辛仰急促地喘息，仔细盯着看这张近在咫尺的俊颜，低头朝那双薄唇狠狠吻上去。

含住唇珠，他尝到了缙云唇上血的味道，是他咬出来的。掌下禁锢的双手捏得死紧，缙云强自忍耐怒气。

他撇过头，避开辛仰落下的又一次热烈要将他窒息的吻。天魔的身体用力压住他，甚至不惜用上魔力。辛仰见他躲开不愿，笑了一笑换了地方舔舐修长的脖颈。他的唇逐渐向下，来到胸前，把缙云的两只手腕捏在一起摁在头顶，一手摸到紧致的腰侧拧了一把就要解开腰后的搭扣。

“辛仰。”缙云忽然出声。

辛仰“嗯”了一声以示自己在听，手下毫不迟疑扯开了搭扣。

“我只是因为我的战士才会受制于你，若你真要继续，你得到了，我们之间也只会不死不休。”缙云的声音非常冷酷，不含一丝波澜，淡淡呈述一个事实。

这只魔是要为了图一时欢愉，为此不惜打破他们之间好不容易建立的信任，一切都只在他的一念之间。

辛仰愣住了，对，他不曾忘记，被他压在身下的人可是能杀死他的存在。

他为天魔，有生以来第一次与别人有如此深的联系，他真的要为了贪图片刻快乐就毁掉好不同意得到的东西吗？

天魔压着缙云的手缓缓松开，缙云推开他坐起身揉了揉手腕，起身不再看他一眼径直离去。

接下来的几天辛仰都没有再来魔之骸，等他重新出现在缙云跟前时，他的手中握着被鲜红妖艳的骨生花和紫红的骸生草包裹的一只角，天魔原形头上的角。

“这个给你，就当我上次冒犯你的赔礼吧。”辛仰心虚的低下头，拿着东西的手都在抖。不知支韧那个蠢货给他出的主意管不管用。

缙云盯着他沉默了很久。

辛仰觉得自己的魔核都要跳出来了，就在他以为无望的时候，一只手接过了他手里的东西。

天魔自愿献出自己的角，其中含义不可谓不深。

辛仰下意识松了口气，有点窃喜，随之而来的是缙云平静的话。

“辛仰，我虽然原谅了你，但也并不意味我会接受。你有你的自由，我也有我的准则。”

辛仰知道缙云的话是什么意思，失落不免铺天盖地而来，看着自己的角被对方握在掌心，辛仰张了张口终是说道：“缙云，我要感激你，你没有对我隐瞒，也不存利用之心，都说人类狡猾，可你却不同。这是不是说明你将我视作朋友而不是与你对立的魔而言？”

“当然。”

“有你这句话便好，我是天魔，不应该有弱点，但缙云你要记着，从今往后你就是我唯一的弱点。”

从未想过没有心的魔感情也会如此炽热，他灼灼的眼瞳不含一丝杂陈，缙云怔愣一瞬，末了摇了摇头几不可闻的叹了口气。

04.  
十年对于在魔之骸的缙云而言已经过去的足够久了，久到当初的四个人如今只剩下两个，一人垂垂老矣，一人风华依旧。

这日他一如往昔站在两位死去的战士墓前，垂下眼帘不知在想些什么，远处传来奎的声音。

人间与魔域的空间缝隙渐渐打开了。

奎与人界的那人里应外合将缝隙拉大，缙云负责断后挡住源源不断袭来的魔，为了替奎争取时间，也为了同那只天魔做告别。

辛仰来的时间一分不差，他就站在距离缙云一丈远的地方，看着缙云一只手撑在空间裂缝上。

魔之骸十年未停的雪下得更大了，大到冻住了眼睫看不清眼前人。

“缙云，你同我回红莲海不好吗？”辛仰的声音在颤抖。

缙云垂下眼不看他，低声道：“辛仰，我是人……人魔殊途，珍重。”

05.  
魔并没有办法打开前去人间的空间裂缝，辛仰此生踏入人界时是他作为魔帝蚩尤的先锋来到已经被群魔占据的乱羽山。

他来时乱羽山盘踞的群魔已经被一个人类清剿干净，那人就立在遍地狼藉的中央，双手垂在身侧，右手紧握的长剑肉眼可见从手中缓缓滑落插进浸满鲜血的地面。

“缙、缙云……”

无人回应。

他亲眼看到缙云的身体在一阵风中化作金色的光点消散成灰。

“不……不……不不不不！”辛仰极力想要抓住那些飘散的光点，攥紧的手心张开看到的却是空无一物。

辛仰是魔，是天魔，可他最后却选择了为人族而死。

轩辕丘的援兵赶到时只看到一只魔跪在缙云大人的太岁前出神，他们想将那只魔抓住，那只魔非但不反抗反而任他们抓。

“我要见你们的族长。”

“什么！”

“我要见你们的族长。”辛仰重复了一遍。

他死死不肯放开太岁，直到他被押至轩辕丘，全身上下布满禁制，见到姬轩辕时才将太岁奉了上去，一同奉上去的还有自己的魔核，他当着在场所有人的面挖出了自己魔核。

魔族即将大举进攻人界，辛仰不知道人族能撑多久，可他清楚，人族的武器使无法杀死蚩尤座下高阶大魔的。

“把这个东西熔进你们的铸剑炉中，就可以打造出足以杀死高阶大魔的兵刃。”

这是辛仰留下的最后一句话。

06.  
魔这种可憎可鄙之物会不会有转世，就连魔都不知道。

四千年过去，人间沧海桑田几许，天星尽摇魔族异动，北洛一行在阳平遇见了星宫辰仪社外其他几个修仙门派的弟子。

其中御剑弟子中有一人天生红瞳，额角处有一道明显的圆形胎记。

完


	3. 【赤厄阳X北洛】色令智昏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 强制车，非自愿性，有骚话，有失禁  
> 让大天魔现场表演什么叫色令智昏送掉狗命

光明野在浓郁的魔气笼罩下，阴霾遮蔽了天空，洞开的却邪之门前，手拄长刀的天魔伫立。

大妖的气息不断临近，足以破空一切邪恶的力量蕴藏在坚韧的身躯中，赤厄阳以为来者应该是一位无比强大之人，不曾想，意外的熟悉。

诱人的猎物。

从看到那手持凶剑的辟邪出现在光明野尽头时赤厄阳就发现那是他之前看上的猎物。那周身流转的辟邪之力，高挑的身形，凌厉精致的眉眼。高束的长发，飞扬的发尾挡不住那张流露出焦虑愤恨的面庞。

眼前与他对峙的这只王辟邪就好比一坛埋藏很深的美酒，在忧虑、焦急、愤恨的熏染下变得更加醇香，令贪欲的魔族忍不住想去染指，嗅闻香气，品尝滋味。

显然这只辟邪在大天魔的眼中根本不够看，虽然是王族，但却出乎意料的十分弱小。

奇怪的妖力，似乎一直在竭力压抑。兵刃旋转的刀风每一击都能让辟邪的身体迸溅出炽热的鲜血。赤厄阳看到那只辟邪脸颊上的划伤，唇边淋漓的血迹，纤长的脖颈上青筋随着喉结的上下滑动而隐现，还有流血的伤口，都无一不在吸引天魔的注视。

毕竟是令魔域植物都能为之颠倒的猎物。

魔化鄢陵时赤厄阳借助魔域植物接触到辟邪，中了魔毒后的辟邪柔软的像一只奶猫，如今，这只辟邪苦苦挣扎的样子，倒仿佛是一头虚弱的猎豹。

魔想要把猎豹驯养成猫。

辟邪这种好战的族群赤厄阳早有耳闻，魔族同样好战，他一直对辟邪充满好奇。当一只弱小的王辟邪为了却邪之门后的同族只身苦苦挡住他，大天魔的内心除了愈发高涨的战意，便是对猎物不屈的赞赏。

他的力量如此强大，巨大的威压之下那只辟邪看起来妖力已经临近崩溃。

北洛的右肺已被刺破，骨节分明的修长手指此时正紧紧摁住伤处，蕴含辟邪之力的热血从伤口湍湍流出，染红了他的手指，浸透了深色的衣物。

赤厄阳甚至能听到辟邪每一次艰难地喘息，破碎的肺叶发出空洞的响声。可怜的辟邪，即便浑身浴血，即便站着都困难，依然执意持剑，眸中跃动的的火焰熊熊燃烧。如果能够灼烧，那他的目光早就把赤厄阳烧成灰烬。

辟邪跨越空间的能力如此奇妙，从金色的炫光中身形闪现，然而他已经没有多余的妖力，挥动的凶剑被赤厄阳一刀格开，半空中飞跃几转深插进地里。

那只美味的猎物，不屈的辟邪摇晃的身形被他遏住喉咙摁在却邪之门前的原野上，天上还有源源不断飞入却邪之门后的魔，而天鹿城内拼死抵抗的辟邪们也想不到他们的王上此刻已经落入大天魔手中。

北洛即使身体不能动弹分毫也依旧狠狠瞪向赤厄阳。他的双瞳晶亮，牙关紧咬，赤厄阳的脸离他很近，只要天魔再靠近些许他就有机会一口咬碎天魔的喉骨。

赤厄阳显然看出了他心中所想，目光只在北洛的脸上逡巡。骄傲的辟邪，俊美昳丽的容颜，因愤怒而生动的眼眸倒映出天魔张狂狰狞的笑脸。他并没有咒骂或是无谓的挣扎，脸上的表情除了愤恨也看不出其他，可见他显然并没有被强烈的仇恨冲昏头脑。毕竟是能在中了魔毒，承受赤厄阳操控下魔界植物折辱后仍能自救的王辟邪，赤厄阳可没傻到认为北洛会就此放弃。

赤厄阳佩服北洛能在自身危机的情况下还能保持冷静，不过冷静向来是被用来击碎的。

魔喜欢毁坏，越是漂亮的东西，就越有毁灭的意义。

当下，正是最好的机会，被人打败踩在脚下，受尽屈辱，不知道眼前的辟邪会不会就此崩溃掉。

……

赤厄阳的大掌在北洛的身体上流连，粗糙的手掌不断磨蹭细腻的皮肤，蜜色的肌肤升腾起一层殷红。北洛挣扎地很厉害，即便他的双手此时被魔力强行禁锢在头顶，双腿间嵌进天魔强壮的身躯。他撇过头躲避天魔落下的亲吻，其实那不叫亲吻，更像一种野兽看到肉食时贪婪地啃咬，一个个浸血的牙印，而北洛现在就是砧板上的垂死挣扎的鱼。

头被强行固定住，赤厄阳终于一口啃上北洛紧闭的唇，用力撬开紧闭的牙关，绞住躲闪的舌用力吮吸，他偏转着头不停寻找角度，想要完全吞噬北洛肺中的氧气。北洛被迫后仰起脖颈，嘴角溢出两人交融的唾液，他有很多次都想咬下赤厄阳的舌头，最后都被钳制住下巴不得不松开。

“呵，有趣。”赤厄阳哼笑，舌头舔舐北洛胸膛上的鲜血，右胸上那道贯穿肺部的刀伤已经在妖力作用下渐渐愈合，但北洛的呼吸还是很痛苦，每吸一口气都犹如刀割。

赤厄阳逗弄着伤处，粗糙的舌苔磨过伤口，剧痛使北洛的身体颤栗。更可怕的是那里，因天鹿危机只能简单清理过的后穴里面还残留少量魔物植物喷进的粘液，如今却成了方便天魔行事的润滑剂。

不需要开拓就可以直接进入，紧致的内壁没多少阻碍，北洛的下裤被天魔撕得粉碎，强壮有力的腰身嵌入修长的双腿间，他们的下身紧紧贴合在一起。北洛被压得动弹不得，痉挛的肉穴抵挡不住冲击，留给他的只有身体撕裂的痛处和与之相伴的铺天盖地席卷而来的羞耻。

漫长的凌辱就此展开，天鹿城大阵前，光明野尽头的原野上，天地之间一魔一妖的身体紧紧重叠。

赤厄阳痴迷地凝视身下的北洛，牢牢禁锢在魔爪之下的腰身虽然不停想要抬起却无法挣脱，肉穴在长时间抽插中变成淫靡的艳红，随着肉棒的不停抽动淫水四溅。

北洛紧紧咬住下唇忍住不断从口中溢出闷哼，下一秒呻吟又会被更有力的入侵变作痛苦的呜咽。他紧闭双眼，怒意在眉心凝结不化，额角的汗水滑下，与眼角的湿意混成一片。

“唔……嗯……”他鼻翼嗡张，即将脱口而出的破碎音调更多成了从鼻间喷出的热息。在绝境之中他唯一能做的就是维持自己仅剩的骄傲。

而他的不顺从只会招来天魔的惩罚鞭笞，随后是更为凶狠的撞击顶弄。赤厄阳的性器捅得很深，那力道几乎让北洛怀疑自己的脏腑是不是会在这场看不到头的屈辱折磨中移位。

背部的衣衫在激烈的交颦下磨烂，地面的碎石摩擦光滑的肌肤刮出一道道血痕。北洛紧闭着眼不愿去看四周，似乎这样就可以躲避那些从碑渊海来的仆使嘲笑的目光，看他们的天魔大人就在天鹿城大阵前对辟邪的王族为所欲为。

“辟邪，感觉如何，我是不是肏得你很爽，你在流水，流了好多，真的这样爽快，何不睁开眼看看我是怎么好好肏你的。”赤厄阳咬着北洛的耳朵低声道。满意看到身下的人在听到后牙龈咬的渗血，明明已经无能为力，紧握的双拳还是不愿松开，发泄般捶打粗糙的地面，手背血红一片。

辟邪无谓地反抗刺激了感官，给予天魔心中只有满足和随之而来更强的侵略欲。光是从武力上打败这只辟邪并不足以之名，毁掉他的意念，细细品尝失去神智沦为玩物的傀儡滋味岂不是更为美妙。

赤厄阳享受北洛如罂粟般的身体带给他的无上欢愉和他略微扭曲表情后深藏的痛苦。他掰开北洛的拳头强行把自己的五指插入其中紧捏，一只手从北洛腰下伸出将之揽住，让北洛在激烈交合中下身悬空，唯一的支撑点就在身下不断深入浅出的肉棒上。

他故意垂头在北洛耳旁，用尖牙轻咬辟邪发红透明的耳廓，喷着热气十分恶意的在腰部每一次用力发出享受的喘息。

“你可真紧啊，嗯~呼……”

赤厄阳的腰孔武而有力，沾满黏腻淫液的巨大龟头变着角度进攻着肉穴里敏感的那一点，北洛修长笔直的双腿哆嗦着被他提着强行攀上粗壮的腰间。平坦紧实的小腹在肉棒的每一次深入后都被顶起一个小小的鼓包，赤厄阳拉过北洛的手摁在那上面。

“感受到了吗？我在你里面进的有多深，啊？你吸得可真紧啊，就那么不愿我离开么，啊~王辟邪~”赤厄阳调笑。眼见北洛平坦的小腹因此紧绷，肉穴下意识紧缩推拒肉棒进入，软肉包裹的触感只会让天魔变得更加狂热。

漆黑的视线让听觉更加敏锐，传入耳中的秽语和肉体拍打发出的水声无比清晰。北洛忍无可忍地一下睁开双眼，赤厄阳只见到那双充血凝满骄傲强势的眼睛此时凝满水汽，流转的水光倔强地挂在眼眶处不愿流出。赤厄阳勾住一侧嘴角，就着北洛就在怀中下身相连的姿势把他转了一个身，让他跪趴在地上，换成野兽一般的交合体位。压在北洛背上的天魔一只手抬起他的一条长腿，粗壮的肉棒在泥泞的肉穴内继续开垦，沉沦到不愿离开，只想挤入更深，力道之大连囊袋都快要塞进去。

北洛再也止不住喘息痛呼，他咳嗽着，胃里不停翻涌的酸水一齐涌上，“哇——”一口喷出，混合着鲜血。赤厄阳的一只手紧紧拧住他胸上先前遭用力吮吸后红肿的乳头，变成深色的乳晕轻轻一碰就会感觉到刺痛。已经分不清是哪里疼，胸口也疼，受得内伤也疼，下身更是疼到麻木。

他分不清今夕是何夕，脑中空白，神色发懵。

赤厄阳舒服地低吼在耳边回荡，魔的精力旺盛，射过三次依旧不肯放过北洛，而北洛身前一直因内心苦痛而萎靡的性器在剧痛下虽然毫无反应什么都射不出来，然胀满感一直都有且越来越强烈。他迟钝地感觉到什么，不顾钳制也要往前爬，想让饱受蹂躏的肉穴脱离肉棒的无情鞭挞。

他成功了一点，天魔的肉棒从肉乎乎的穴内滑出，撑开的极致穴口此时还是一个幽洞一时没能闭合，可还没等他直起膝盖，一双大手又握紧他的腰将他一把拖了回来，巨棒闯入，龟头直接顶上体内那一点。

“啊！”北洛仰头发出无法抑制嘶吼，随之前方性器哆嗦着稀稀拉拉流出一股淡黄的液体。

液体落到地面滴滴答答，北洛怔住，身体木头一般任由赤厄阳的插入而动作，肉体相撞发出的水声中随后而来是一声恸哭的咆哮。北洛伤痕累累的肩胛骨起伏又平息，布满红印咬痕的光洁脊背瞬间佝偻下去。

经此打击，雌伏在天魔身下的辟邪神智终于被他完全摧毁。赤厄阳享受北洛受伤野兽的怒吼呜咽。伸出手扭过北洛的头，那张满是情欲潮红的俊颜上，清亮的双眼终于不再清明，眼泪滚涌而出，只剩下破碎的哀戚。

北洛无力颤抖的身体，缓慢抬起的双臂想把自己像在母亲的子宫里那样蜷缩起来，无助又绝望至极。他的身体伴随身后赤厄阳的撞击捅入往前，每一次直起的手肘，上身都差点被顶趴在地。

“不……不要了……我受不了……”除非实在弄得太狠才会哼出几声的王辟邪所持的骄傲在天魔乘胜追击下破碎殆尽，他摇着头低低呜咽，沙哑的嗓音好比鱼妇的歌声惹人垂怜。“好大……好深……哈啊啊啊……”他不断呻吟重复，以往总是桀骜的嗓音染上沉溺欲海中的媚意，一只手往腰上摸索着赤厄阳的手，带着脆弱的意味。

修长的手指终于勾住天魔禁锢在腰上的手，北洛稍稍回转过头，眼角绯红凝润擦不净的湿润。

“太大了……别再进来了……”

赤厄阳笑了，辟邪已经完全失去了理智，身体滚烫软得像水，他掰住北洛的后脑含着他鲜血淋漓的唇，沙哑着情欲的嗓音低声道：“辟邪，你可太美味了，我真想把你肏坏过去。”

得到北洛惊恐地睁大湿润的双眸，浑身轻轻颤抖起来。他像是在害怕，眼里漫上无助迷茫，不堪颠簸中又突然呕出一口血，强撑的身躯肉眼可见一帧一帧软倒，气力全无瘫下来。

赤厄阳赶忙拉住北洛一只手臂将他搂进自己的怀中，面对面扶住未释放的滚烫肉棒再次进入被肏得松软黏腻的肉穴，这次的动作格外温柔而绵长。他闭眼轻嗅着北洛凌乱散开长发下的些微汗味和北洛自身的气息，嘴唇在烧红的耳后轻啄安慰。

“天鹿城迟早都是碑渊海的，你跟我回去，我就放过城中那些辟邪一命，如何？”

北洛呼出一口气，闻言垂下眼睫，浓密阴影遮住眼底的漩涡一般的幽深微微颔首。身体看似无力瘫软在赤厄阳怀中，头温顺的靠在天魔的颈间，虚阖双眸缓缓睁开，浓密的卷翘长睫轻扫过天魔颈部古铜色的皮肤，阴影下是赤厄阳从未见过的，金色的妖瞳以及额上古老的王印。

北洛假意咳嗽几声，惹得赤厄阳更加怜爱用力紧拥住他，下身连顶入的力道都轻了些许。

“你们辟邪一旦乖下来都跟猫一样是吗？”手指卷着北洛的长发，自持胜利的赤厄阳觉得此刻窝在怀中微微颤抖的是一只被里外淋湿浇透的猫，而不是一只有潜在危险的猛兽。

北洛没并没有直接回答，修长的手指从赤厄阳的肩膀落到胸膛，隔着坚硬如岩石的肌肉，后边是天魔的最重要的魔核。

赤厄阳从来不会让任何人触碰魔核的地方，而今，他显然是将自己下的禁令忘到了九霄云外。

“不晓得有没有人教过你，有些东西不能随便信，随便玩……”辟邪的声音嘶哑，与其说是不甘的斥责，更像是嘴硬撒娇。赤厄阳本该听出在他看来已经变得无伤大雅的威胁后还藏着些什么，然而真正首先有反应的是硬热无比的下身，肉穴裹住的肉棒紧接着又胀大一圈。

“不如你来教教我？”说着就要去含住那张只会言不由衷的唇，”我可是很欣赏你这只令魔欲罢不能的辟邪，等回到碑渊海，我再好好疼爱你……呃……”赤厄阳猛地瞪大双眼，看到金色的妖瞳目光冷厉灼灼。浑身气力被瞬间抽空，他不可置信低头，喉头发出“咯咯”的响动。

北洛搭在他胸前的手，解开禁制的金色辟邪之力自他全身倾泻，化为尖利的手指粉碎了血肉电光火石间刺入脏腑，死死捏住对魔而言最重要的魔核。

时间只在刹那，赤厄阳的身体腾得燃烧起金色的火焰，令人目眩的焰光，天魔在火焰中化为灰烬，只剩下北洛手中握着的魔核。

北洛紧蹙双眉站起身，破碎的衣衫掩映饱受折磨的身躯，赤裸双足走了几步抽出太岁挽了剑花归入鞘中，随着动作从穴口流出顺着大腿往下滑的黏腻令他神色冷漠而充满戾气，那颗紫红的魔核则在他紧握的手中倏地一震化成齑粉，从指缝飘散。

完


	4. 【原创大天魔X北洛】色厉内荏（一发完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非自愿性灵车漂移，不适慎入！

京城王生，年十九，精书法，善绘画，通琴剑，乃当朝名士曲寒庭之高徒。  
王生喜游历，一日途经永州，遇天色突变，日藏云后，漫天飞雪，河川冰封，官道受阻。眼见举步维艰，遂趁天色未暗时寻到一处老旧客栈投宿，不巧撞见纨绔逞凶横行欺压旅人。王生高义，自是拔剑相助，顷刻一了闹剧，抬袖拭去剑上鲜红。  
在场人见他身法精绝，剑法超然，皆赞叹不已。鼎沸人声中，一人自暗处仓皇逃窜而出。  
王生目及，目光冷厉，然身行未动……  
00.  
浔阳镇地处荆州，本是个穷乡僻壤的小地方，然上天似乎并不想浔阳因此埋没，机缘巧合小浔阳镇一夜扬名，只因出了严相国这一号不知是该骂还是该打的人物。  
镇里的百姓没沾上一点光，反而跟着严相国连着祖宗十八代一起被骂得狗血喷头。  
总得来说就是这个地方风水不好，不然也不会出这样的祸害，一出还出俩。  
北洛一行经过这个地方已经天黑，准备找家客栈住一晚第二天再启程。  
他们一进浔阳镇，过路的行人，叫卖的商贩，稀松平常的一天。  
难得的片刻宁静非但没有让一行人放松紧绷的神经，反而更加警觉。静谧之下必有风动，何况如今正值群魔异动之际，整个中州都不太平，临近中州的城镇纷遭屠戮，四处哀鸿，一路来已经看得麻木，唯独浔阳这个地方，太过祥和中反而如同镜中花般，透出一丝丝诡异。  
岑缨见北洛自从进了镇子眉头就没松开过，随着几人越往里深入，神情逐渐凝重如墨。  
“北洛你怎么了？”岑缨停下来有些担忧。  
被叫住的人似乎一时没有反应过来，兀自往前走了几步才发现其他人都停在原地狐疑地看着他，这才转过身握拳掩住唇轻咳一声。  
“不，没什么。”  
这句话显然只是推说之辞，北洛不愿谈，岑缨也不好再问。云无月在夜幕中显了身形，望着某个方向道：“感觉到一股很重的魔气，来源于那个方向。”话间往所指的方向走了一步，“但仔细感觉，那里并没有魔气。”  
北洛道：“不是没有魔气，是浓重的死人气遮盖了魔气。”  
“死人气？”岑缨一看，远处隐约可见葱葱树影下的飞檐栖着铜铸的鸟，一看就是高门大户，哪有一点乱葬岗的样子。  
“那是严家的祖宅，严家的一百一十六口人，全部停尸在那。”北洛解释，浓如夜色的眸中极快闪过一丝意味不明的什么。  
岑缨站在北洛身后没有看到，云无月在一旁自然看得清楚。北洛的眼中忽然涌现出的屈辱和痛苦，在他的眼里就快要翻转起巨浪，却又在即将溢出的那一刹被生生压了回去。  
自从踏入浔阳的地界北洛就变得反常，他并不像平时将太岁负在身后，而是握在手中，捏住剑鞘的力道之大让手背上青筋暴起，漆黑的鬓角冒出细汗。  
云无月不言，她知道既然遇上了就一定会有一个结果。  
以北洛的性格而言，该说的他一定会说，至于严家的这件事他也一定会去解决。  
说起严家，再说到一百一十六口人，岑缨不由想起几年前听说的那个骇人听闻的传言。  
恢弘一时的相爷府一夜之间尽数被灭，死状凄惨，似有血肉枯竭之相。  
无人知晓是谁灭了他们的口，唯有崩开的棺盖在无声昭示一切来得突然且诡异。  
严相国独子年二十一，未婚配，早逝。  
停灵间族人不知为何尽数被杀，查不出凶手是谁，更奇怪的——严公子的尸首不翼而飞。 

“一晃五年，他是自己回来的？”身着锦衣的男人揪住端茶上来的下人，他嘴角噙住笑，捏住下人下颌骨的那只手剩下三根手指。  
无人回应，下人木讷的站在那，歪向一边的头呈现出扭曲的角度，森白的颈骨从破烂发黑的皮肤中透出。  
“啧，又烂了。”男人嫌恶地放开手，撩起自己的一侧衣袖，腐烂的血肉散发出一股难闻的恶臭，蜡黄的粘液顺着暴露在外的筋骨往下滴。  
他直接扯断了下人完好的手臂接在自己早已腐坏的那边臂膀上。  
“听说他最近为了阳平的那些凡人四处奔走，如果是浔阳也出了事，他又会怎么做？”男人似乎想到了一些事，扬起嘴角发出一声嗤笑，目光落到门外呆立着的一对双眼无神的少男少女上。  
若是北洛他们在进城时先去看了城门处的侠义榜，就会发现这对少男少女就是镇上布点闵老板失踪的一双儿女。  
男人来到庭院中，白纸糊成的灯笼下，一具身体显出两个影子。  
这傻子还想着那个人，就为了心中那点小小的心思，竟然愿意搭上全族的性命。  
那种焦虑、愤恨和贪婪，还有一群人的绝望，实在美味……  
既然他已经到了浔阳，不掀起点风浪他是不会心甘情愿来的。  
那样岂不是浪费了这具死撑五年的皮囊?  
夜风吹拂着遮蔽月色的云，荒废许久的严府中灯火霎时变得通明，下人捧着做工精致的物事来来往往，有人正搭着梯子往廊檐上挂着层层红绸。  
男人道：“热闹起来了。”话音落，少男少女轰然倒地，苍白隐冒黑气的脸色，鲜活的肉体抽干了血肉般只剩皮和骨架。  
男人臂膀的断裂处和刚接上的手臂随即吻合，仿若天生。  
旋身出了院门，跟着下人的引路来到正堂，一对神情呆滞的夫妇已经分坐两侧，身着华服。  
男人进去一撩衣摆恭敬跪下道：“爹娘，他回来了，儿子去迎他。”  
01.  
置景别致的小院，新刷的红漆无不昭示这家人的显赫富贵。一列仆从捧着药罐火炉铜盆等物事顺着走廊往西而去，个个低垂着头，生怕自己看到什么。越到深处周身的空气便越是阴冷，耳边清晰听到那种由人发出却类似垂死野兽般凄厉的嚎叫声，令人无不胆寒。  
阴暗的寝房内，浓郁的苦药味掩盖不住一股扑鼻的恶臭，转过染上一块深褐发黑污迹的美人屏风，一妇人正紧紧攥着一只手。  
那只手仅仅只有三根手指，干瘪发青的皮肤包裹着骨头，突兀嶙峋十分怪异。  
“娘啊……”手的主人突然叫喊了一声，面貌臃肿怪异， 甚是骇人。  
妇人的泪止不住从红肿的双眼滴落。  
“儿子不想死，儿子不甘心呐！那个人……那个人……”这一句透着不甘、怨憎、贪婪、冰冷的同蛇信一般。  
他伸出手想去触碰挂在床头的一副画。  
那是一副人像，出自于当今宫廷最好的画师之手。画中人是一位身形高挑修长的青年、一袭黑衣衣摆处缀着金线，身背一柄剑鞘古朴的长剑。青年正偏着头看向掌心中的一朵红梅，只见他精致的侧脸，乌发高束发尾沾了些飘散的雪絮。  
他挣扎着起身，想要画拿下来，妇人赶忙拉住扶他躺下，自己哭着把画取下来放进儿子手中。  
他紧紧抱着这幅画，用力到似乎这不是一副画，而是救命稻草。  
“娘啊，儿子想见他，求您跟爹说，儿子想见他。”他狠狠一把捏住妇人的手，那声虽是哀求，听起来更像是无常来说明。  
妇人哭得更加凄惨。她的儿子，她亲眼看到儿子因为一个求而不得的人而把自己折磨成这幅鬼样。  
她答应了儿子，一定会让那个人来见他一面。  
02.  
京城这几日无故吹起了妖风，明明入了夏天，阴云依旧笼罩在上空吹散不去。当朝尚书令曲寒庭的府邸大早被人敲响了府门。守门的小厮打开门一看，以为是严相国府的人又来找麻烦。  
门一打开，小厮惊呆了。  
这一箱箱的珠宝绫罗，还有奇珍异物，装在红木箱中挂着红绫，到这来是为了什么？  
“老爷不好了！”  
正在用早膳的一家人放下碗筷，一齐看向门口。  
小厮跑进来上气不接下气，用手指着屋外。  
“老爷，严相国府的人又来了。”  
曲寒庭起身整整衣袖，严相国与他是政敌，如今正得圣上信赖，少不了要经常来找他耀武扬威。  
“哦？不知相国大人又有何赐教啊？”说着朝门外走，刚出一步就愣在当场。院中的几大箱珍宝，还有严府一向狗仗人势的管家见他直接躬身拜下无不恭敬。  
“曲大人。”  
“曲某不明白，敢问严管家这是何意？”  
管家闻言愈发明显，咧到嘴角，谄媚道：“相国大人是想同曲大人您结成亲家呢。”  
曲寒庭挑眉，他是个温厚的人，便是再厌恶严家上下也不会显露在脸上。他问：“曲某愚钝，不明白相国大人深意。”  
“曲大人过谦了。”管家稍稍抬起头，一双鼠眼越过曲寒庭的衣袖望向站在不远处的温婉妇人和俊秀青年。  
那管家言道早就听闻曲寒庭有一子年及弱冠尚为婚配。他家公子上月在永州城遇到一些事，承蒙路过的少侠仗义出手才得以毫发无伤返京。  
严公子为少侠的侠义风范与超然剑法所惊叹，竟是见之不忘思念成狂。回京后托人多打探才得知那日的少侠原来曲大人府上的北洛公子。严公子一为报恩，二为相思，苦求严相国许久才得相国允许，拉下老脸派人向政敌提亲。  
严家貌似只有一位公子名为严士洪吧，他居然会被北洛所救？  
曲寒庭听后望向北洛眼神询问是否有此事，北洛皱着眉沉思许久上前道：“严管家许是搞错了，在下并未救过严公子。”说完瞥了地上堆放的彩礼一眼，“把这些抬回去吧，我不需要也不会接受。”  
管家的脸色越来越差，这曲家的北洛公子同曲寒庭一般是个软硬不吃的石头脾气。  
“北洛公子……”管家压下火气好声挽留。  
“无须多言。”北洛这次头也没回，抬手赶人。  
严家吃了瘪，一路风风光光把东西抬来没过多久又灰溜溜抬回去。路上引不少人驻足议论，丢了大面子。  
严家走后曲寒庭便叫北洛到书房去，同妻子谢柔问北洛究竟是怎么一回事。  
北洛是谢柔三十年前从苏家抱回来的，孩子跌落悬崖全身筋骨都碎了，躺在病榻上动弹不得，整整半年全靠谢柔和府中姆妈轮流照顾才好起来。他来到曲府上前十五年神智懵然，说不得话也识不清人，长得也比同龄孩子缓上太多。好在姆妈没过几年因家里有事就回乡下了，北洛的存在除了夫妇两人别人并不知晓，藏在后院中悄悄养了十五年后才渐渐开始神志清醒，人也慢慢长大。  
夫妇两人从抱回北洛的那刻起就知道北洛定不是寻常人类，但他们都打心眼里将北洛当做自己的亲子看待，甚至为了照顾北洛而放弃了生养。  
北洛来到曲家后不久，曲寒庭便高中头名做了官，几十年辗转各地最后调任京中。北洛长大跟在他身旁识文习武，后来也时常外出游历。  
“我也不知。”北洛摇摇头，他同严相国公子的恩怨可不是严管家嘴上说的那样只见过一面。正是因为如此所以曲寒庭才会在听到严管家说的时候面上露出不信。  
北洛确实见过严士洪，只不过见的第一面就是当着大街人的面将之暴打了一顿，相国府后来还因此事到尚书府中大闹要曲寒庭交出北洛去见官。  
要让寻常百姓来讲，严家父子都不是好东西。  
父亲奸贼，儿子纨绔。  
斗狗走马，逞凶伤人，京中出名的恶贯满盈。  
寻常官吏家的子弟都不敢惹严士洪，被欺负了也只能忍气吞声，唯有北洛公子敢痛打狗才，只因他的家世同样显赫。  
可没想到这严家公子如此经打，长此以来竟对北洛生出了二心，害上相思病。  
永州那日一事可不是严管家嘴上说的什么美救英雄。严士洪仗势欺人惯了，到哪都不安生，他不知从来招安了一伙山匪充作自己的护卫。  
那日天气奇寒，天降暴雪。洛江渡口旁的破旧客栈挤满了滞留船工旅人。严士洪恰好要乘船回京，也被堵在那里，屈尊下塌客栈嫌太挤就招手下那群护卫将其他人统统赶出去。  
山匪凶恶，不分老弱将人赶出了客栈，外边阴云密布气温寒冷，被赶出来不久就有几个体弱的老人和孩子快不行了。其他人跪在客栈门外哭求严公子发发善心，不想严士洪觉得吵当即还让护卫割了其中一人的舌头。  
众人恐惧地睁着眼，瘫坐在客栈门外一动不动。  
呼啸的北风，大雪中一人踏雪而来。  
他身负一柄长剑，一袭黑衣，腕上一串佛珠似乎还萦绕着杳杳佛音。  
风雪吹乱了他的长发，连长睫都结着剔透的雪晶。他越过屋外众人的目光径直要推门进去。  
“公子别去。”一位抱着幼童年轻妇人出声拦住北洛，“内有恶鬼。”说完捂住胸口低低咳嗽起来。  
可不是，有时候人比鬼更凶恶。  
北洛垂眼看了妇人，蹲下身解下披风盖在妇人和幼童身上，起身一脚踢开客栈门，屋内炭火的热气扑面而来。  
北洛隔着呼出的热气就看见屋内那一群蛇虫鼠蚁。  
严士洪坐在楼上，比屋内的所有人都要先看到北洛。他下意识起身躲在廊柱后面，双腿瑟瑟发抖，脑内不自主回放昔日的惨痛教训。  
怎么他走哪都要遇到这个煞星!  
楼下此起彼伏的惨叫，北洛从小受君子之道，是君子也有三分火气，更何况他从不迂腐。以彼之道还施彼身，那割了人舌头的护卫被他直接用长剑剁去了双手，连着人一同丢出了客栈。他踩着鲜血，一人一剑将那些山匪收拾了个干净，冷道再不滚就将他们一个个丢进江里喂鱼。  
客栈里霎时只剩下严士洪和家仆缩在一处瑟瑟发抖。  
脚步声临近，严士洪显示看见了靴尖，然后是滴着鲜血的剑尖。  
他大叫一声跌撞爬起来想跑，下一瞬一柄投掷而来的精钢匕首阻了他的脚步。  
“听说你让手下割了一位大哥的舌头。”北洛的声音平稳淡漠，听不出一丝愤怒。可严士洪知道他一定比以往的任何一次都生气。  
“我以为你只是小打小闹，放过你就罢了，草菅人命，谁教你的？”攥住严士洪的领子将他提了起来，抽出匕首在他颊边晃了晃。“不若我把你的指头割下来给那位大哥赔礼好了。”  
严士洪在惊恐下不由瞪大双眼，两脚使劲踢踏挣扎，一阵剧痛袭来他不得不张嘴发出一声惨叫。颤颤巍巍抬起自己的右手，血淋淋的两个创口。  
北洛一刀削掉了他的两根手指，曾经颐气指使的手指。  
只有重罪的人才会遭肉刑，他在北洛眼中就是这样罪孽深重。  
严士洪跪在地上惨叫着，爬到栏杆处透过空隙眼望北洛轻松跃下楼将客栈外的人全部放进来，一阵寒风吹来血花夹杂着一朵红梅，打着旋轻飘飘落在他的掌心上。  
他的剑上还有血，只见他挽了一个剑花弯起大臂夹着剑刃缓缓拭去鲜血，闪着寒光的剑刃归鞘，只剩下无争二字。  
剑虽名为无争，可剑的主人是个从不被条框束缚的另主。  
严士洪满脸是血，嘴角还流着剧痛下不自觉分泌处的口涎，如同一只丧家犬一样狼狈。他扶着栏杆几乎把的自己从空隙中挤出去，只为了看得更清楚。  
他吞了口唾沫，似乎已经忘记了断指之恨。  
似乎又想起了什么，那想要忘却的过往，屈辱的过去——麓山书院。  
03.  
严士洪天生聪颖颇有慧根，若是好好教导将来定会有一番不菲的成就。可惜他生于富贵之家，在溺爱中长大，父亲严相国为人的圆滑没有学到半分，倒将那股狠毒狭隘的心肠学了十成十。  
他被围在众人中间众星捧月，这种人时常自大无脑且目中无人，到哪都要成为焦点，无论是否有人故意吹捧。  
麓山书院的学生都是达官显贵的子嗣，其中不乏清贫的有志之士。  
朝堂之上的尔虞我诈在麓山书院也不遑多让，党派之争在这个本该是静心研学的清净之地暗流涌动。  
同严士洪的前呼后拥相比，北洛显然是一个另类。  
不攀附权贵不疏离人群，对于任何事都置身事外，似乎是牢记曲寒庭的教诲，君子无争。  
进麓山学院的人都想未来在朝廷有一番作为，可北洛对官场毫无兴趣，书院的每次辩论是吸引朝廷关注的最好时机，他不参加也就罢了，国子监派来博学之士教授策论同样能避则避。  
严士洪从他人那里听闻北洛时常一个人去后山不知道在干些什么。去时整洁，回时风霜。  
这小白脸不肯定藏着些不可告人的秘密。  
怀着这种恶意揣测。他悄悄跟上去意图瞧个明白，结果反倒被北洛左拐右拐跟丢了影子。自己在山林中迷了路，担惊受怕了一整夜。等第二天自己气势汹汹去找北洛时，那个人正拿着书准备去上课，黑眸熠熠亮如星辉，偏又带着几丝寒意，凉凉的，目光从未在严士洪身上停留半刻。  
严士洪气愤，对北洛半分主意也无。从此两人在书院中相遇严士洪必会出言挑衅，北洛闭口不答，侧身就走。  
严士洪以为北洛是怕了自家的权势，到后来才知道人家根本是懒得理他，充耳不闻，权当犬吠。  
比之于总被人拿来同北洛比较，这种被竞争对手完全无视的态度才是真正的让严士洪自尊心受挫，加之在他费尽心思讨好喜欢的女子时偶然得知，女子心中所慕乃是北洛。  
那份感情强烈到让一个内向柔弱的女子放下矜持愿意主动去表达的自己的爱意。  
可那个男子依旧是一点都没有回应。  
甚至对于女子溢出口的爱恋之词不发一语扭头就走，就连她手中那串精心编制的玉石佛珠都不肯施舍一个眼神。  
“北洛，你不答应我就去北地了。”女子已经被皇帝下旨许给了北燕王的世子，她在出嫁的前三日找到北洛，哭着跑上前一把拉住北洛的手道：“我想跟你在一起。”  
哭泣破碎了美人清铃的嗓音，声声低泣并未唤来那个人的怜惜，只感觉手中的手腕轻轻扭了就灵巧地挣脱开桎梏，风吹拂起漆黑的发丝遮盖了他凌厉俊美的半张脸。  
他转过身来，抬起手似乎要抚摸女子的脸颊，在她希冀的目光下最后手指触上她漆黑的鬓发，捻下一片树叶。  
“我非良人。”仅仅四个字。  
女子的心霎时就如同这片枯黄的叶子，下一瞬就会成灰。  
“真的不行吗？”女子美眸含泪，抬头凝视着他。  
北洛摇摇头，转身而去。  
没人看见他微微低垂的脸，紧皱着眉头，脸色郁结难看，衣袖下的手握紧成拳。  
他不应该拒绝的如此直白而毫无余地，对于一个爱着自己的人来说。正如他自己所言的那样，他非良人。  
北洛对那个女子并无任何想法，也不明白是什么原因让女子如此迷恋他。北洛没有义务因为一个人的喜爱就必须与她海誓山盟，留给每个人的选择都是自由的，只不过他选择了最决绝不留余地的方式，对她好，也伤了她。  
北洛不在乎旁人如何看他，也不在乎那些流言蜚语，他做事全凭自己心意，是以活得比许多人自在。  
严士洪是个被拘泥于世俗的人，在他眼中看来，心爱的女人远嫁北地其实不是登临富贵而是一场只等此生终结才能结束的炼狱之行。  
所以他恨极了北洛，恨他的冷心，恨他的狠心。  
恨到无时无刻不在寻找他，无时无刻不想生生挖出他的双眼，让那双浸满淡漠冷意的黑眸不再用那样的目光看他。  
就这样一日一日，严公子愈发跋扈骄纵，从言语到行动，他猜透了到底用什么方式才能激怒北洛那颗不愿沾染是非的心。  
所以北洛真正拧起双眉将他当着众人的面狠揍一顿并不是偶然，他也是这次才记住这个人的名字——严士洪。  
是那个奸相的儿子。  
蛇鼠一窝，仅此而已。  
04.  
回忆就此为止，难堪的过往让严士洪更加躁郁。那历历再现的一幕，仔细看了才反应过来原来至今为止的种种其实都是他一个人在唱独角戏。  
北洛完全不在乎，不认可，不知晓有他这么个自不量力的对手。  
带着残缺的手逃回京城的第一件事不是找曲寒庭一家算账而是叫宫内的画师替他画了一幅画，画中人惟妙惟肖，他将之挂在自己的房中与之日夜相对。  
记清仇人的脸才会有想要复仇的念。  
但画像中的人垂剑而立，微风鼓起他的下摆，细细的指间捻着一朵灿烂的红梅。  
恨吗？  
屋外花圃中不知何时种下一株枝丫乱张的无叶之木，从中冒出的幽幽黑气透过窗缝不声不响钻进严士洪耳内。  
他双目发红，怔怔看着画像发抖，手中酒杯中的酒突然全洒了出去，从一旁抽出一柄匕首，扯断了挂画的勾绳，刀尖直指对着画中人的脸。  
我叫你看不起我！叫你无视我！我……我……  
你看我一眼我就不记恨是你让她嫁去北地的罪。  
狰狞的表情，未完全愈合的伤口崩裂，鲜血很快透过包裹在手的厚厚白布浸了出来。  
北洛。  
北洛。  
北洛。  
成了魔怔。  
一声歇斯底里的长嚎划破长空，屋内瞬间一片狼藉，唯有那副画像好好躺在红木桌上，画中人手中的红梅似乎更鲜艳了些。  
05.  
严相国之子的疯魔就是从那根无叶之木出现开始的。  
无人知晓它的姓名，在魔域，他被称为梦魂枝。  
是上古人皇神农留下的榉木枝丫。  
梦魂枝无法改变一个人的心性，但它能将一个人丑恶的欲念不断放大。爱的恨的，心中在意的，想要忘却的，最后都会成为挥之不去的阴影，最终成魔。  
是为心魔之所以强大，完全在于人性的贪婪。  
不知何时起，严士洪耳边忽然多出了奇怪的声响。每当他想起北洛，那个声音总能先他一步说出他心中所想。  
那个声音桀桀怪笑着，毫无保留抛开他的心。  
“在哪里？滚出来！”他睁着通红的双眼，发疯一般摔碎了屋内所有可以摔的东西，一把握住锋利的脆瓷片，完全不在意让自己伤上加伤。  
那个声音只阴恻恻地笑，也不回答。  
严士洪明白了那是从他自己体内传出来的声音，并且越来越响，几乎占据他脑海的全部。  
如今的他目不能视，口不能言，眼前笼罩的都是黑雾。  
“你叫严士洪？”那个声音道：“哦，原来你是相国之子啊。”  
没错，他确实是相国之子，父亲位高权重，人人让他三分，普天之下无人不知，不过是臭名昭著。  
“你想要那个叫北洛的人。”那个声音用了一个很奇妙的词，想要。  
想要。不单是本意，这其中还有更多微妙的内涵。  
那个声音暧昧的语调，黏腻濡湿在唇边经久不散。  
“你想刨开他的那副冷静自持的外表，厌恶他总是一副骄傲凌然的样子。”  
“你不明白同是出生世家长于门阀，为何他就是云中月，而你……不过是块水中烂泥。”  
“你当然比不过他……”  
那个声音停了下来，严士洪瞪大了双眼，张着嘴怔怔盯住桌上的画，一股与生俱来的恐惧让他想要逃离，不，不要听到那个真相。  
“他是王辟邪，而你，算个什么东西？”  
06.  
北洛拒亲之后，严士洪的疯病再无好转，京城包括宫里的御医都请了个遍也救不回来，没过几日就一命呜呼。  
曲寒庭上早朝的时遇到严相国，一向目中无人的相国大人一脸憔悴，须发皆白。他布满沟壑的脸在看到曲寒庭的时候微微抽搐起来，眼中再无习惯用来掩饰的笑意，只得见清晰的愤恨。  
“曲大人，老夫我也是快到古稀之人了，我就只有这么一个儿子……”浸淫官场十数载的权相颤声道：“是你的儿子害了他。”话落严相国长叹了一口气，脸上痛苦的表情倏地隐起，似乎刚才那个悲痛万分的人不是他。  
曲寒庭看严相国整整朝服的衣袖，捏紧手中的玉笃。  
他清楚，严相国一定不会善罢甘休。  
果然不出他所料，早朝后皇帝宣他二人到御书房单独议事，严相国瞅准机会奏请当今圣上下旨将尚书令曲大人的儿子许给他的儿子。  
皇帝再如何听信严相国的话，也明白死人同活人成亲是何等的荒谬。  
“陛下，我儿是因为北洛死的。”严相国颤颤巍巍地跪下，摘下自己的官帽以头抢地，沧乱的白发更显他现在只是一位失去爱子悲痛不已的老父亲。  
严士洪是因北洛而死的。  
严相国一直在重复这一句话，一旁立着的曲寒庭一脸寒霜，几次欲出口争辩都被皇帝抬手制止。  
相国府和尚书府从来都是政敌，严相国如此在意政敌的儿子，甚至恳求他们婚配让皇帝大感不解。直到今日严相国终于肯道出实情，原来所有的一切都是为了救严士洪一命。  
严士洪命格不好，本就是个短命的，为了续命严家想了许多办法，找算命先生算了又算，最后挑中命格极好的北洛，只要能同北洛成婚，他的运气自然就会护着严士洪，那命自然而然就可以续上。  
可北洛不留情面的拒婚切断了严家最后一丝希望，他们只能眼睁睁看严士洪挣扎等死。

“娘啊，他来了啊…他……”严士洪看到什么回光返照朝门口伸出手，打翻了床旁燃了几日的续命灯。蜡烛滚落地面断成两节，微弱的烛火挣动两下只剩一缕青烟。严士洪两眼蓦地大睁，身体骤然弹起再直挺挺倒下去垂在床边没了生气。  
皇帝听了严相国解释，沉思了片刻，道：“朕看不若这样吧，亲事虽是万万不可，但看在相国你多年来为朝廷鞠躬尽瘁的份上，就让北洛以未亡人的身份送严士洪灵柩还乡吧。”  
曲寒庭当即跪下，恳求皇帝收回成命，这样荒谬的决定，跟让曲严两家结亲有什么区别？  
但皇帝推说自己累了，挥挥袖让两位大人退下去。  
皇命一出不可违。  
圣旨传到尚书府上的时候，曲寒庭业已上书请求辞官回乡。  
北洛亦知其中利害，显然他是着了严相国的道。  
“老师师娘，你们放心，我不会有事的。”  
他劝了夫妇俩很久，先送他们去襄城，然后自己一个人留在京中处理后续。  
一日一日，终究躲不过送葬的那一天。  
严士洪的棺木准备运回浔阳老家安葬，启程当日，严府的管家带了一队人马来请北洛。  
严管家身后的侍女托盘中捧着精致的衣物。极好的锻料精致的绣工，是京中最好的绣楼中几位绣娘连夜赶制出来的。  
“北洛公子这边请，等您换好衣物咱们就可以启程回乡了。”  
北洛瞟了严管家一眼，冷哼一声。伸手抓过托盘中的一袭红裳套在外边，高束的浓黑长发系上一抹刺目的白。  
“不用。”  
他骑马随着送葬的队伍跟在漆红的棺木侧，一手紧握无争剑。  
队伍庞大而缓慢，随行的严府下人都偷偷瞧在马上的“未亡人”，只见长长的发带尾部拍在脸侧，他神色漠然，一身红衣如火，极衬身旁漆红的棺木。  
北洛的反应比所有能想得都平静太多，看不出一丝的不悦，当然也看不出喜悦。  
从京城回浔阳的路很长，就算加快了行进的速度，最快也要半个月。  
可严夫人因丧子之痛伤心过度病倒，那气若游丝的样子，恐怕也撑不到半个月了。  
07.  
此时还未入夏，天气不是太炎热，不过路途遥远，半个月的路程也足以让尸体腐烂到一定程度，严家早就被好了石灰，但预料之中的恶臭并没有来，等棺木停在了严家临时搭建起的灵堂里，打开棺盖一看，严士洪的尸体并没有腐坏。  
这种情形一看其中必有祸端，偏偏严相国和夫人都认为这是严士洪余恨未消。  
果不其然，当晚负责守灵的小厮慌慌张张跑来叫北洛，说是听到棺木里有动静。  
北洛过去一看，从棺木下边提出一具死去多时的黑猫尸体。  
“去告诉严相国和夫人，问能不能提前下葬。”  
他的提议自然遭到了拒绝，依皇命，等到了浔阳第三日，严士洪下葬北洛就可以离开严家。而就在第二日，照例来为严士洪守灵的北洛不知道被什么东西在手背上咬了一口，仔细一看手上并无任何伤痕，他自己也没感觉到任何怪异之处。北洛从不承认自己是辟邪，但这具不属于凡人的身体往往能让他规避许多普通人无法承受的伤害。  
唯独，北洛无法抵抗毒物，普通毒物犹可化解，然而尸毒甚至是魔毒，绝无避免的可能。  
是故当自己的视线开始昏暗起来时，北洛拄剑力图克制身体无法抑制的颤抖，让自己不要倒下去。  
一股寒意和胃里翻涌的恶心扑面而来。  
高挑的身形轰然倒下，无争剑滑在墙边，从暗处鱼贯而入的人无人注意到这把剑。  
他们交头接耳都在小声的说着快点快点，来了一个膀大力壮的下人将倒下的青年扶起来匆匆去往另一个地方。  
北洛并没有完全昏过去，昏昏沉沉间他似乎听到了一些声音，有人声，有哭声，也有凄厉的唢呐声。  
他被人架住双臂拜过什么，想睁开眼去看，眼皮重似千斤根本无法抬起。  
北洛未曾察觉有人用剪刀剪了他的一缕头发了，合着一句句唱词，将断发塞进了早已死去多时的严士洪的嘴里。  
周围有阴森诡异的笑声。身体不知被置于何处，等终于有知觉的时候，就感觉有一具冒着寒气的身体压在自己身上在不住耸动。  
艰难睁开眼，发现束好的衣襟此刻大敞露出结实光滑的胸膛，往下只看得到黑色的发顶，压在他身上的“人”似乎也感觉到北洛已经醒了，抬起头咧开嘴朝他笑，满嘴被濡湿的黑发，呲裂发白的眼眶，浑浊的眼珠宛如一潭死水，空无一物。  
08．  
北洛神情一僵，双眸微微睁大。饶是早就猜到此事不会这么顺利结束，可当真遇上时也会有片刻的怔愣。  
长睫盖住眼眸再睁开，他曲起手指，发现自己的指尖依旧麻木。亲眼看到已经死去多日的人此刻正伏在己身上肆意轻薄自己，说是幻觉都不会信。  
北洛弓起一条腿想把压在身上的严士洪踢下去，一动才发现自己的双手被掺了不只是尸毒还是魔毒的荆条捆起来，沿着一条铁索，铁索的另一端吊在房梁上。  
屋里摆着两具漆红棺材，一具上刻“喜”一具刻“寿”，远处的铁架上挂着铁锤和打好的锁魂钉。  
北洛明白了，严家人是想将他用锁魂钉困在棺材里，真正了了严士洪的愿。  
而这座房子，就是他的埋骨之地。  
北洛闭上眼，嘴角勾起一摸冷笑，浓密的长睫轻颤，一滴汗从眼皮滑到了下眼睑。  
他感觉到有人在用头拱着他的颈侧，属于死人的冰冷贴在温热的皮肤上，让那一处细腻瞬间变得冰凉。  
无法忍受粗糙舌面的舔舐，北洛忍无可忍地皱起眉，一声低喝：“滚开！”  
那条青白的舌头裹着从北洛头发上剪下来的断发，依然是那种森然的笑，一具僵硬的死物做出这样的表情，只会让人更加作呕。  
严士洪喉头咯咯直响，似乎在喊北洛的名字。北洛能感觉到利爪一样的手探入衣内往腰间摸索，尖利的指甲划破了肌肤，冒出一串细小的血珠。  
手指抹过血珠，缓缓带到唇边抿走，尸体正要继续压上来，忽地北洛身周腾起一股罡风，就见被缚住的双臂青筋暴起，腰身向上一挺两腿扭住尸体的脖子携万钧之力直接将尸体甩出去。  
“要诈尸就滚远点，小爷没空陪你！”  
断掉的铁索从房梁上垂下来叮当落在地上，扭动手腕意图扯断荆条，粗暴的动作直接让缠住腕部的荆棘更深刺进皮肤，北洛走到门前，直接一脚踹出，布了禁制的房门纹丝未动。  
“啧。”北洛回过头看向身后动静发出的地方。  
严士洪站了起来，脖子扭成一个诡异的弧度，双手停在脖颈处好久才把头复原。  
“你不是严士洪。”  
北洛转过身来，双手依旧被荆条绑缚在一起，刚才的挣脱磨破了手腕，血一串串往下滴。  
严士洪不答。  
“用死人气遮盖气息是没用的，我能分辨，你不是鬼也不是妖。”比平时更为冷静的语音，冷冽的声线强压自己被算计利用的愤怒。  
“严士洪被你所杀。”  
一句断言，让一直沉默的死尸像是在极力忍住什么双肩大幅颤抖起来。  
严士洪身后升腾起一团黑雾，那团黑雾发出桀桀怪笑。  
“好不容易来人间一趟，发现这样好的载体，还能发现流落在人间的王辟邪……”顿了顿，黑雾朝四周散开，“还是一只弱小的王辟邪。”四散的黑雾渐渐在北洛周边聚拢。  
“不错，我既不是鬼也不是妖，我是——魔。”  
“魔？”  
“作为辟邪的你竟然无法抵抗魔毒，也对，你幼时就被驱逐到人界，失去了天鹿城灵力的庇护，自然对魔毒一点抗性都没有，所以才会这样被我轻易抓住。”随着话音，一直古铜色布满猩红裂纹的利爪从黑雾探出，从北洛身后探出轻佻捏住尖削的下颌。“美味的王辟邪，这几日我感受到你的压抑愤怒的情绪，你知道我有多想吃了你吗？啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
魔迫不及待吞咽着唾沫，两根手指从容捏住北洛从衣袖中掏出的精钢匕首。  
“这种东西对我没用，只会伤到你自己。”黑雾重新注回僵在原地的严士洪体内。“多亏了这个小子，我才能在人间自由的行动。”恢复行动的魔缓缓步到北洛面前，抬手用力掰住北洛的脸，让北洛只能看向自己。  
严士洪那张趾高气扬的脸此刻充满了蔑视与即将享用美食的快意。  
“你说我杀了他，不，我还不屑于杀一个人类，不过是这个小子自己献出了这具皮囊，目的嘛……”魔故意将语调拖得很长，“报复你。”  
人类可真是奇怪的物种，恨极的尽头反而成了在乎，严士洪分不清自己对北洛到最后是爱还是恨。总想着要把北洛捆在身边慢慢折磨他。由里到外，从身到心。  
所以在遇到自称大天魔的魔族时，他毫不犹豫舍弃了自己的命，作为交换，要给北洛留下一个永生难忘的污点。  
既然北洛的眼里从来看不见他，那就不用看了，他有更好的法子得到他想要的，即使代价是付出自己以及全族的性命。  
09.  
北洛出生后即被送往人界，几百年来遇过数不清的妖怪，而魔还是第一次。  
更何况这是一只由无数心魔相互吞噬形成而来的天魔。  
它可以轻易读懂北洛的心，脑中的所想所思甚至长期练习的招式在一只立于魔域顶端的大天魔看来不过是小孩过家家的玩意。  
手中没有无争，附着在手腕伤口的魔毒很快麻痹了北洛整个躯体。  
双膝发软，他不甘地半跪在地，然后被一只冰冷的手抓住头发强硬抬起头。  
他听得见用着严士洪外壳的魔张狂地笑，迫不及待想要拆开眼前这只弱小王辟邪的身体细细品尝。  
在翻涌的恶心和麻痹侵袭头脑的一瞬，北洛只见得满屋的红绸白帐，身上的红裳碎成了千片，缓缓飘落下来盖住他伤痕累累的身躯。  
整整三日，他从被扼住喉咙窒息的中醒来，又在无尽的挞伐中昏过去。分不清白天黑夜，只有身上愈加密布的暧昧痕迹昭示时间应该已经过去了很久。凌乱的浓黑长发铺了半边背脊，顺着无力的手臂滑下去，发尾落在床榻上随着身体的晃动轻摆。  
北洛虚阖着双眸，眼下流的不是是汗亦或其他，脸上除了疲倦，就连最开始的屈辱绝望都不见了，无力岔开的修长双腿，大腿内侧的嫩肉磨到殷红见血，深处的幽谷暂时无法闭合，正往外不自主淌着淋淋精水。  
一根紫红的肉棍，沾着粘液的龟头故意缓慢又色情的从他赤裸的脊背往下寸移，最后抵在使用过度的那处，显出青黑的手抓住北洛搭在身侧的手，让修长的手指捏住肉棍根部，仔细感受这根东西是怎么送进辟邪紧致高热的体内。  
魔往下一沉腰，只听见辟邪发出一声嘶哑痛苦的闷哼。  
已经不会再挣扎了，弱小的王辟邪。  
“喂……”北洛一手撑住自己，在不断地摇晃中回头，眼角噙着不知是汗是泪，嫣红着眼尾，牢牢勾住魔的心神。  
“严士洪招你来除了想做这些腌臜事以外就没别的？”  
“他可很想跟你一同长眠地下呢，辟邪。”魔低下头给了北洛一个深吻，绞住他的舌头，将人圈在怀里扭过淹没在情欲下瘫软的身子面对面。  
魔啃噬着北洛之前咬得鲜血淋漓的嘴唇。  
北洛稍稍扭头拉开距离，喘息道：“那你还不动手……圆了严士洪的愿……嗯唔……哈……哈啊……”  
“我可不是严士洪，你是辟邪，留着你比杀了你更有用处。”魔坐起身，肉棍笔直朝上指着，大掌抱住浑圆的双臀，盯着北洛脸上细微的表情变化，手上用力让痉挛的肉穴把那根东西全部吃进去死死抵住。  
“……你现在能读到我在想什么？”  
魔闻言翻了个身将北洛再度压到身下，“与其被人陷害钉在棺中长埋地下，你更想让我肏死你，你这只口是心非的妖精。”  
魔说得可不是荤话，这是他从北洛的内心中读出来的。  
“就算是大天魔，也会有弱点，我说得不错吧。”北洛道。  
“弱小的辟邪还能发现天魔的弱点？”魔嗤笑一声。  
北洛当然发现了，因为他的手指几次滑过魔背后的某一个位置，那出本来冰冷的皮肤就会不自主开始发烫。  
心魔也不是真的能读出心中所想，就像现在。  
魔有很重要的魔核，重伤了魔核，就算杀不死，也会很久都无法复原。  
……  
封闭了三日的门开了，本来这扇门在禁制下应该是永远打不开的，一天路过的下人偶然看到门外的符咒全部烧毁，就连青铜大锁都断成了两节。  
门开后，只看见脸色惨白长发凌乱的北洛公子身上松松垮垮的披着一件长袍从里边步履虚浮的出来。  
他赤着双足，有血不停往下流，他一把抓住来不及逃走的下人的衣领厉声问道：“我的剑，在哪？”  
回答是不知道。  
他沿着小道重新回到灵堂，香烛已熄，无争剑安静的躺在角落里。  
再次站在那扇门前，无争的锋芒第一次带上杀气，匹练的剑光下高大的建筑碎裂倒塌，压下了其中的一切。  
北洛离开了严府，而一夜之间，严府全家上下被不知名的怪物吸干净了血肉，各个死状凄惨，一百多聚尸首中，唯有严公子的尸体不翼而飞。  
10.  
“北洛，你怎么了？”  
岑缨用手在北洛眼前晃了晃，从吃饭就开始了，北洛少见的不停走神，有时候就连拿筷子的手都在肉眼可见的发颤。  
“是不是最近太累了？”群魔异动，一行人奔忙一刻不停，这其中北洛最辛苦，把一切都抗在自己身上砥砺前行。  
北洛摇头，放下碗筷，道：“我出去巡视，你们先休息吧。”  
坐在桌前的其他人面面相觑  
北洛飞身翻上客栈房顶，借着凄清的月光拔出太岁，漆黑古朴的剑身闪耀着冷冽夺目的寒光。  
太岁，从上古就传下来，杀了数不尽的魔，饮了数不尽血，堆积了算不清的怨。  
魔，可憎可鄙之物。  
“太岁……”北洛喃喃，尖锐的目光投向远处死寂诡异的那处大宅。  
这次，一定杀了你。+  
完


End file.
